Tango
by Ghadriel
Summary: L'amour est un combat. Une torture. Un jeu malsain et Aphrodite ne le contredira pas. Surtout pas quand son compagnon possède une folie destructrice...


_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas, héhé._

 _Tango de **Lara Fabian** est une chanson parfaite pour cette histoire._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Mais qu'est ce que je fous là ?_

 _Je sombre au fond de toi_

 _Quelle heure est t-il et quel feu me noie ?_

 _Fait-il noir ou clair, je n'sais pas_

 _Ma peau se colle au rouge de ton sang qui bouge_

 _Et qui coule vers moi_

 _Je danse et je me bats_

Les rayons du soleil viennent me taquiner jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre enfin les yeux. J'ai du mal à me rendre compte d'où je suis. Le temps et l'espace semblent être figés. Tout ce dont j'ai conscience, c'est de ce corps brûlant contre le mien alors que j'émerge doucement d'un sommeil sans rêves. Réalisant soudain où je me trouve enfin, j'essaie de m'échapper, je roule un peu sur le côté. Tes yeux cobalts brillent d'une lueur amusée. Et je sais... Oui, je sais que le jeu ne fais que commencer.

 _Et j'enroule mes chevilles autour de toi_

 _Mes jambes se plient_

 _Je contourne tes hanches_

 _Sur mes reins se joue ta revanche_

 _Je prie en vain mais toi tu ris, une soif s'assouvit_

 _Je danse ou je me bats_

 _Je n'sais pas, je n'sais pas_

Mes chevilles sont enroulées autour de tes hanches, j'ignore comment nous nous sommes retrouvés dans cette position, je sens mes muscles protester d'un effort trop difficile pour un corps encore endolori de la nuit bestiale passée à subir tes assauts répétés. Tes mains se crispent sur mes reins. Je peux sentir les traces que vont laisser tes doigts sur ma peau déjà bien trop marquée.

-"Angie... Doucement..."

Ces deux mots résonnent comme une prière. Mes nerfs risquent de lâcher à tout moment et pourtant, tu t'en fiches. Un rire rauque s'échappe de tes lèvres avant que tes dents ne viennent croquer encore une fois dans la chair tendre qui recouvre mes clavicules. Je tente de m'échapper encore une fois, mais finalement, la douceur de ta langue fini par me convaincre de rester.

 _Tango mi amor_

 _Tu me fais mal et mon sort_

 _Est le bien qui me dévore_

 _Quand mon corps se tord_

Un gémissement traître passe la barrière de ma bouche que j'aimerais garder close, ton bassin claque violemment contre mes fesses et ça me donne l'impression que tout mon être vibre face à la puissance de tes gestes. Mes ongles s'enfoncent profondément dans tes épaules musclées alors qu'inconsciemment, je me tords dans tous les sens.

-"Hnn... Stop..."

 _Tango mi amor_

 _Animal ou matador_

 _L'un de nous deux est le plus fort_

 _Quand mon corps se tord_

Ta poigne solide va sûrement me créer à nouveau des bleus, qui ne feront que prendre place à côté de ceux déjà présent. De toutes mes forces, je retiens les larmes qui menacent de couler alors que ton corps secoue violemment le mien dans des coups de hanches presque animaux.

 _Mais le doute s'installe_

 _Je me sens comme en cavale_

 _La vie me pousse dans la course_

 _Mon corps qui te repousse_

 _Tes gestes me rappellent que tu n'as pas sur moi_

 _Le droit que je te dois, je danse et je me bats_

Et soudainement, mes mains se plaquent contre tes pectoraux pour te repousser. Tout en grimaçant, je recule jusqu'au bout du lit. J'ai envie de m'enfuir, d'éviter ton toucher douloureux. Mon corps prend les teintes de ta folie destructrice et un jour, je suis convaincu qu'entre tes bras, je finirai par me briser. Tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter comme un jouet ! Pourtant, la colère que tu vois dans mon regard semble t'amuser encore plus. M'as-tu déjà pris au sérieux ? Je devrais arrêter de te laisser autant faire.

-"Ça suffit. Tu me fais mal DeathMask. C'est à chaque fois, pareil ! Je ne suis pas ton souffre douleur !"

 _Mais comment dire à qui, à quoi, à qui je suis_

 _Quand de n'appartenir qu'à toi est le défi_

 _Et si je te disais qu'il n'y a pas que toi_

 _Je danse et tu te bats_

 _Je danse et tu te bats_

Soudain, je peux voir que ce qui fait briller tes yeux n'est plus de l'amusement lorsque tes orbes sombres croisent une marque de morsure qui n'est pas la tienne. Tu sembles partagé entre la souffrance et la rage. Je sais que je sentais le parfum d'un autre alors que j'ai osé te rejoindre dans ton temple par après. Quelle erreur d'avoir voulu trouver un peu de douceur dans les bras d'un autre alors que c'était les tiens que je voulais. Je l'ai payé, mais c'était une leçon que je voulais te donner. Te faire réaliser que si ça continue, je vais réellement finir par partir reconstruire mon être que tu t'acharnes à détruire.

-"Angie..."

 _Tango mi amor_

 _Tu me fais mal et mon sort_

 _Est le bien qui me dévore_

 _Quand mon corps se tord_

Tu t'approches doucement de moi. Ta main se pose sur ma joue avec une délicatesse bien trop rare. Un long soupir de bien-être s'échappe de mes lèvres, je savoure le contact tendre avant de gémir sous les picotements que tes ongles laissent sur l'une de mes joues. C'est plus fort que toi, tu es obligé de me faire mal à un moment ou un autre.

 _Tango mi amor_

 _Animal ou matador_

 _L'un de nous deux est le plus fort_

 _Tango mi amor_

Qui de nous deux gagnera cette lutte ? Est-ce que nous en sortirons indemnes ? J'ai beau te repousser, je n'arrive pas à me convaincre moi-même. Mes forces m'abandonnent, m'obligeant à te céder encore une fois. Je suis en colère. Contre toi, mais surtout contre moi-même.

 _Tango mon corps_

 _Ne t'appartient pas encore_

 _Et si mon âme s'en sort_

 _Mon corps, lui, se tord_

Finalement, j'arrive enfin à te repousser, d'un bond souple je saute en bas du lit et saisit rapidement un tee-shirt qui traîne au sol. J'ai enfilé mon boxer si vite que je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre moi-même ce qui m'arrive. Avec une force que je ne soupçonnais même pas, mes jambes se mettent en action pour m'enfuir enfin de ton temple. Le soleil est déjà haut et je bénis presque ce tee-shirt qui efface mes larmes lorsque je l'enfile. C'est avec un soupir de soulagement que je me mets à monter les autres temples qui se dressent devant moi. Personne ne pose de questions sur ma tenue ou les bleus qui recouvrent mon corps bien trop douloureux. Mais lorsque j'arrive au dixième temple, Shura secoue la tête, l'air navré. Aucune parole ne passera la barrière de ses lèvres, mon sourire fatigué et teinté de désespoir répond à toutes ses questions. Après une douce caresse sur sa joue, je continue ma montée. Camus est absent et ce n'est pas plus mal parce que je veux rejoindre ma maison le plus rapidement possible et une fois arrivé à celle-ci, je m'écroule sur mon canapé.

Je suis épuisé, mentalement... Physiquement. Et pourtant, dans quelques jours, tout recommencera. Cette lutte infernale qui ne cesse de nous ronger un peu plus chaque jour.

On n'y survivra pas. La fin est déjà tracée, tout le monde le sait. Et pourtant, je continuerai. Jusqu'au bout.


End file.
